


only you know me the best

by robroninmydreams



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:25:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robroninmydreams/pseuds/robroninmydreams
Summary: Its Aarons birthday and he finds out Alex got help from Robert with his gift..





	only you know me the best

it was aarons birthday, january the 5th,  
alex had come around to the mill after his shift at the hospital with a gift,they were sat on the sofa,  
aaron looked at the gift he was holding in his hands, it was a medium sized gift and aaron could tell it was a book.  
and when aaron opened it he could believe what he saw, it was a book about different types of fossils hed wanted for ages  
"how did you know, ive wanted this for the longest time?"  
  
alex smiled " i might have gotten a little help from someone" aaron looked down and dissapointed in a way "robert"  
"yeah he said it would mean alot to you, that it would make youre day"  
aaron looked up at alex again " alex.. thanks for the gift, i love it, erhm im just gonna head out for abit"  
alex sat on the sofa looking confused as aaron left the mill  
  
aaron went straight to victorias places and knocked on the door  
robert opened the door and smiled "aaron! happy birthday"  
aaron smiled at robert like he usually did " thanks.. for the gift"  
robert tried his best to look confused " gift? what do you mean, i havent gotten you anything sorry"  
  
" rob, i know it was you, youre the only one ive told i wanted that book"  
robert was unsure of how aaron felt about it and shruged "okay yeah youre right, i might have hinted that you wanted that book..  
aaron i just wanted you to have a nice birthday, and he looked lost in the shop so i just tried to help him ou-mpf"  
aaron shut him up with a kiss  
  
robert looked confused but then relaxed into it  
aaron pulled back and smiled whilst stroking one side of roberts face "it means alot robert"  
  
aaron then went home and told alex the truth, that he still wasnt over robert..  
aaron and robert didnt get back together right away, they hung out everyday though, and was always there for eachother,  
after a couple of months they both agreed to try again, and so they did.


End file.
